


Straightfaced.

by heyitsnxel



Series: Phan Prompts/One shots [2]
Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, not smut, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: "Phil’s mouth dropped open, his face instantly heating up.  Was this guy reading SMUT in the middle of class?! Phil could feel his blush deepening as his teeth sank into his bottom lip to stifle the surprised gasp that almost left his lips. He quickly looked away. The curly haired stranger’s face was blank, as if he was reading notes or a thesis or the dictionary or literally anything else! Not hardcore BDSM fanfiction."- - -[or the prompt: “You just caught me reading hardcore smut fan fiction during class and you’re wondering how I can read this with a blank face” au.]





	Straightfaced.

The first day of class is always nerve wracking. The first day of a brand new University? Well that was more nerve shattering. Phil hesitated outside the door of the lecture hall, fumbling around with the book and notebook in his hand. He knew he looked awkward, but he could also tell he wasn’t the only one with a case of severe “first day nerves.” Almost every student looked ready to die, joining Phil in hesitating outside the door. No ounce of confidence could be found on any of the first year’s faces.

 

Except maybe one.

 

But confidence didn’t seem to be the right word for this person. Phil watched him brush past the other students, laptop in hand, before taking a seat near the back of the class. His dark curls flopped into his face and he wasted no time opening his computer and tapping away on the keyboard. Compared to everyone else in the room, he seemed the calmest. Which is why Phil chose the seat directly next to the admittedly handsome mystery boy. He hoped some of the other’s calmness would wear off on him. The brown hair boy gave Phil a half hearted nod as he took a seat, tilting his laptop away just enough that Phil couldn’t see the screen (not that he was looking) and then proceeded to ignore him. Phil, on the other hand, was quite invested in this stranger. He let his eyes roam the other, taking in his almost all black apparel, the faintest tint of nail polish (that matched the studs in his ears- nice touch), his beat up converse, and finally landing on his bag which had one single pin on it. A Muse pin.

‘Look! You have something in common! Talk to him!’ Phil’s inner voice was practically shouting at him to start a conversation with the other, but he pretended not hear himself and zoned in on the teacher entering the room.

 

* * *

 

The lecture began to drag on. Despite it being the first day, which was usually reserved for introductions and syllabus, the teacher had decided to start with the longest, most dull lecture imaginable. Phil let his eyes roam again, noting the two girls subtly passing notes and the boy in the front threatening to doze off. Phil felt that on a spiritual level, if he didn’t find something to focus on then he’d be out in a few minutes too.

His gaze shifted out of the corner of his eye to his still unknown neighbor, falling to his laptop screen and what he saw, well, Phil surely was NOT expecting that.

_[“A series of loud moans echoed down the hallway, the chains unrelenting on his arms. The gag in his mouth silenced him from begging, but he wished he could do so anyway...”]_

Phil’s mouth dropped open, his face instantly heating up. Was this guy reading SMUT in the middle of class?! Phil could feel his blush deepening as his teeth sank into his bottom lip to stifle the surprised gasp that almost left his lips. He quickly looked away. The curly haired stranger’s face was blank, as if he was reading notes or a thesis or the dictionary or literally anything else! Not hardcore _ **BDSM fanfiction**_.

Phil was embarrassed enough for the both of them, but it didn’t stop his mind from questioning how he was so unfazed by all this. And even though he hadn’t been caught staring (hopefully), he frantically began to look around the room for anything else to focus on. He was almost worried this boy would get caught, but he seemed so chill about the situation Phil couldn’t help but wonder if he even cared. Phil’s curiosity was always his downfall. There was nothing else in the room that came remotely close to catching his attention like this boy and, admittedly the fanfic he was reading.

With every ounce of subtly in his body, Phil let his gaze shift back to the other’s laptop screen. He was positive his face was as red as a tomato, but he continued reading along side the stranger. He quickly found himself invested, so much so that he didn’t even notice when the other tilted the screen more towards him to give him a better view.

 

By the end of class, Phil’s lip had a permanent dent from biting it so hard and he was sure his face would never return to it’s normal pale state.

* * *

 

 

“Into fanfiction too, hm?”

 

Phil startled at the sudden voice amidst the people leaving the class, turning to look at his neighbor.

 

“I- Uh, I mean, I just... never really read it?”

 

The boy smirked slightly as he slipped his laptop into his bag. Still completely unbothered, much to Phil’s dismay.

 

“There’s a first time for everything. Happy to provide you with that first.” Cue the smirk again, “I’m Dan.”

 

Tossing his bag over his shoulder, Dan rose from his seat next to Phil. All the while Phil continued to stare at him, his confusion and flustered-ness evident all over his face.

 

“How can you read stuff about, ya know... that without even reacting!” Phil immediately slapped a hand over his own mouth, wishing he could shove the words back in and hide away forever. This wasn’t how he imagined their first conversation to go.

“Practice.” And then, Dan _winked_! He winked and Phil could feel his whole body heating up. The blush from before seemed minimal to the effect this curly haired, BDSM fanfiction reader was having on him. His mouth fell agape and he stammered out a few nonsensical syllables before stumbling to his feet.

“... Phil. My name, yeah.” Dan chuckled lowly at Phil’s nervousness, a dimple forming in his cheek. Phil wanted to poke it, but he quickly shook the thought out of his mind.

 

“Well, Phil, sit next to me for the rest of the semester and I can show you a whole world of fanfiction. The best of the best of smut.” Dan didn’t falter over his words, despite the lewd context behind them, as he strode out of the classroom. Phil followed like a puppy, attempting to force the red of his face to atleast turn to a more subtle shade of pink. He wasn’t even sure how to respond to that and barely stammered out a small ‘ why ?’ He was curious as to why Dan was so interested in showing him this. Maybe it was just a ploy to have someone who already knew his dirty secret sit next to him in class so he wouldn’t have to explain it to anyone else. Dan paused, his curls bouncing slightly against his forehead as he turned to look at Phil over his shoulder.

 

“Because, you were cute when I first saw you. But that blush puts you on a whole other level. See you around, Phil.”

With a cheeky smirk, Dan walked down the hallway, leaving Phil in a mess of flustered emotions. Maybe this class wouldn’t be so bad, afterall... and not just because of the fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> ~ If you have prompts, long or short, feel free to comment! Someone sent this to me on tumblr a while back and I enjoyed writing it. :)


End file.
